Garment hangers typically cannot easily hold an ensemble but rather usually can support only a single coat or but a few items of an ensemble. This is because most garment hangers are intended to hold only a single garment. For example, the ubiquitous wire hanger cannot easily hold more than one garment and in some cases can leave a crease in the shoulder of a lighter garment such as a shirt. Also, most hangers do not securely hold many common items of an ensemble, such as a man's tie or a woman's scarf. When carrying such items on a hanger a person consequently must keep an eye on them to ensure they do not fall off.
As recognized by the present invention, this causes people who might wish to carry an entire clothing ensemble on a hanger to, e.g., the gymnasium or other location at which they intend to change clothes to resort to using several hangers. This is cumbersome. Further, many ensemble items may require separate baggage altogether particularly if the mode of transportation used to arrive at the destination causes insecurely hung items such as ties to slip off the hanger. Nonetheless, conveying clothing on a hanger is often preferable to folding the clothing into luggage because hung clothing does not wrinkle. Having made these critical observations, the invention herein is provided.